Breakfast At Tiffany's
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: After fleeing an abusive relationship, Anya returns to her hometown to start over. Having given up on love, she is thrown into a whirlwind of emotions and trying obstacles once she realizes she has developed feelings for her boss.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I literally just looked up on this sitting in my laptop a few nights ago. It was based off of Sekiichi, meaning this had to have been written nearly a year ago when I first watched the yaoi. Where the other inspiration came from I honestly don't remember, so please no flames if something in this is similar to another fic or the yaoi itself (I did read a fic and like the story line, though I made the necessary changes). I changed everything up, for the most part, to the AoT characters. Erwin might start off IC but might venture off into a bit of OOCness as the fic goes on-meaning he's actually going to drop the façade and show that he actually cares instead of keeping everything pent up inside. The rest of the characters (Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Hanji, etc.) either work at Erwin's newspaper company or its sister companies. They're all adults still, have personal lives, etc. I'm going out on a limb here, so please if you don't like it don't read it. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! NO HATEFUL COMMENTS!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters related to Attack On Titan.

* * *

Breakfast At Tiffany's

Chapter 1

_**"Open the door, Anya!"**_

_** She backed away from her makeshift barricade, cornered. There were no windows, no way for her to escape. **_

_** How her neighbors managed to sleep through all the commotion occurring in her apartment, plates and glasses shattering, lamps breaking, furniture being overturned, was far beyond her. When she actually needed someone to hear her cries for help, no one was there. **_

_** It seemed like everyone had suddenly vanished. **_

_**Everyone except for her drunken lover…**_

_** "Open the door!"**_

_** She stole a glimpse of her reflection in what was left of the bathroom mirror; most of it lay in jagged pieces on the bathroom tile- the result of how their once peaceful evening had began. She couldn't see much with all the blood that now stained her clothes, her pale skin crimson. There wasn't a way for her to tell where she was exactly hurt, and what was his blood or hers. **_

_** "I said open the goddamn door, Anastasia!" **_

_** How did things get so messed up?**_

_** When did she suddenly get so weak?**_

_** She sank to the floor, lithe arms wrapping tightly around scarred knees. **_

_** When did her life turn to shit?**_

_** It was then when the door opened…**_

* * *

That day, as well as many more before it, started out like any other later November day. The air outside was cool, not too cold and not too warm- just right; all around people wore their light sweaters. The atmosphere inside _Your Daily Treat_, the local newspaper, was even cooler, especially around this time of year (the air full of tension for it was time for the release of their fall issue). The trees had long since changed colors, leaves in different shades of reds and oranges and yellows littered the ground outside the modern office building, shuffling under the many pairs of feet that marched along the sidewalks.

On an outside looking in perspective, one could say Anya had taken a few good steps up in life. After returning home to such a small backwater town she had tried so desperately to escape and working her way up the career ladder to having her own relationship advice section of the popular newspaper. For the most part she adored her new job, much better than working at the town's archives documenting new citizens and births day by day, although it left her without much of a life. Which would be considered a small price to pay, giving where she'd been beforehand. Anya was constantly busy working on and editing her own work (that whole _'if you want something done right, do it yourself'_ attitude) before handing it in to her boss, who always did the final review before sending it off to be published. The man went through her work, as well as everyone else's' with a fine toothed comb- demanding nothing but the utmost perfection for his readers.

Her boss, Erwin Smith, was one of the most attractive men the town had to offer and this was everyone's opinion (except for hers of course). Standing well over six feet tall, the German born native, with his blonde hair kept neatly parted on the left side, his icy blue eyes being one of his most striking features (his eyebrows were also quite noticeable, being very thick and bushy), had built the newspaper from the ground up (with some help from his father of course, typical cliché for people in such a small town) and had hired her no more than a few years ago. His office, amongst all the other available spaces in the large building, was _conveniently_ located right across the hall from Anya's, therefore his stare was always on her, scrutinizing. Making sure she not only did her job, but her things were on his desk on their scheduled deadline as well.

"Anya!"

Erwin leaned in the doorway, his arms folded at his chest. Today was casual Friday, and for the first time she saw her handsome boss dressed down in creased jeans, loafers, and a collared polo shirt. Anya noticed the mass of luscious blonde lashes accenting his glistening blue orbs, how she had managed to pay them no real attention until now was beyond her.

Details such as that always eluded her those days.

Anya couldn't help herself from mentally checking herself, her own attire, as she gave him her full attention, or at least attempted to. His lips moved but she didn't hear a word. How did she look compared to his still rather flashy style? Her dark denim skinny jeans with her suede black stilettos pumps and white satin blouse that dipped nicely around her chest, complementing its shape, a nice scarf being the finishing touch. Anya thought she looked rather decent this morning before she left her house, especially seeing as though this was the company's first casual dress day. Then again her boss had set the bar pretty high, like always. He always dressed his best in his three piece Gucci and Armani suits, his premium leather and crocodile shoes and fancy watches. Anya, along with the rest of his employees, kept things fairly simple with their day to day work attire. Ladies, their pumps(Anya in her five inch stilettos), slacks and other conservative professional clothing( Anya in her pencil skirts and stockings with a nice blouse, every now and then a nice dress if the weather permitted so, always with her matching scarfs). Gentlemen in their slacks and button down shirts, some with ties while others didn't even bother. Anya too strived to be different, but her boss took different to an entirely new level.

Well, he did have an image to uphold. Coming from one of the town wealthiest families, he had to look and act a certain way.

"Anya… Anya!"

She snapped back to reality, her brown eyes rapidly blinking as she moved her eyes up to her boss' frustrated face. She had apparently been staring at her phone on the desk the entire time.

"Huh?" Anya asked.

"Did you hear anything I just said to you?" He asked, his foot tapping.

"Um…no?" She said, grinning nervously.

Erwin sighed, "I need your draft. You are one of my important and most popular columns; you have to give me your draft on time to make sure it gets published on time. What's the hold up? This isn't like you."

Anya sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"The last letter I have to answer comes from my dad…" She mumbled, tossing him the folded paper her dad had written to _Nyra Moonshine_- her column name.

Erwin of course caught it but respected the man's privacy enough to not read it. Anya has worked for him long enough and he knew that she kept her personal, family, and other aspects of her life to herself, under tight lock and key.

Which was something they had in common.

"Sorry it's late, but I want to make sure I give him perfect advice since I now know he reads what I write. It's taking longer than I expected though." Anya confessed as she made a face.

Erwin's expression softened a bit as he walked across her well decorated office, sitting the letter back on her desk before taking a seat in one of the chairs before her desk.

"Take your time… but I need it before you leave for the day, even Armin managed to get his in on time." He said.

Now that was saying something considering her coworker had the attention span of a goldfish.

"You'll have it," Said Anya, though it wasn't very convincing.

Her acrylic nails tapped on her desk as she continued to let her thoughts roam, paying no attention to the words spewing from her boss' lips yet again.

"Anya!"

A pen bounced off the tip of her nose and landed in her lap. She blinked, picking up the ballpoint before looking back at him.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked.

"You stopped listening to me again, this is becoming a habit. Something on your mind you want to talk about?" Erwin asked, arching a brow.

"Er…Not anything that concerns you." She replied, hastily.

"I see," Erwin nodded. He really didn't. "Well your draft is the last thing needed for this season's issue, and then we're done. We should celebrate."

"My idea of celebrating includes me, Kevin, my couch, and a whole bunch of lifetime movies." Anya said.

"Kevin? Who is that?" He asked, letting. He was under the impression that she lived alone.

"Kevin is my cat," She said.

"Well I'm sure _Kevin_ can manage one evening without you joining him in watching lifetime movies. I'll take us to Sushi Choo Choo."

"Sushi Choo Choo?" Anya asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, it just opened a few weeks ago. I hear it's good." Erwin said.

"I know where that is, that's by my house." Anya said.

"Really? Do you live in those houses or apartments?" Erwin asked, his interest slightly peaked.

"The townhomes they just built."

Erwin nodded, "I own a home in the gated subdivision they built a few years ago."

Of course he would own a million dollar house, the perfect match with his expensive suits and car. Anya sighed, this guy was way too much.

"I know those, I pass them on my way home." Anya said, growing bored with the now flashy conversation... the flashy being on his side.

"I'll leave you to your work, we'll leave after I get your draft." Erwin said, standing to leave.

Anya sighed as she returned to work, taking delicate care of her father's letter and response. The last thing she wanted was to be any further of a disappointment to him. Seeing as though her father was a lawyer, her sister was…_herself_, and her little brother Blaine was off studying at Harvard. While she returned home to their tiny town, where there was not much to do other than party, work, do drugs, or get pregnant, working at the local newspaper her mother used to pack her things with seemed like the best route to go. Her father had no idea the person he had written his personal thoughts to was his very own daughter seeing as though she kept her real name out of the credits along with her true job title hidden from her family.

Secrecy seemed like the best way to go those days.

Anya finished her draft and once she was done, she dropped her pen with a heavy sigh. She looked down at the clock on her cell phone, she had a few moments to spare before she was actually off- she finished in perfect timing. She had planned to just drop her draft off and leave before Erwin could stop her, she didn't fell up to going out that evening, but as she walked into the man's office he was already packing up his things to leave.

"Right on time." Erwin said as he stood from his desk, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack before signaling for her to follow.

"I was seriously just going to head home." Anya said as the man took the brown envelop from her hands and placed it neatly in his briefcase.

They were amongst the last to leave.

Erwin said nothing on the subject for some time as he led the way through the parking garage, over to his sleek, black, Porsche.

Anya regrettably following him.

This would be her first time alone with her boss, without the other employees or her friends with them. They normally all went to lunch or dinner as one big group to celebrate after each issue was sent off and released, but now she had him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please Review. Feedback would be much helpful.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters related to Attack On Titan.

* * *

Breakfast At Tiffany's

Chapter 2

_Awkward_.

Everything was just…

_Awkward_.

Anya road in silence, not really knowing what to say right off the back. She shifted in the passenger seat as she dug deep into her purse, fishing for her cell phone. Where the hell were all her friends when she needed them? They were masters at starting conversations, and they always seemed to know what to talk about to peak Erwin's interest, and right now she was desperate for any form of help. Erwin was one of those people who road in a silent car, just for the hell of it. And that alone was driving Anya up and down the wall.

Dying seemed like a really good choice at the moment, save herself from any further humiliation before the night was over.

Sushi Choo Choo was a vintage style sushi bar, with light retro music playing inside as they parked and got out. The air around the eating establishment smelt of raw fish and other sea foods and it made Anya's gut shift, and not in a good way. She didn't have much of an appetite anymore, not since Erwin so kindly forced her along with him for this so called celebration. That, and she wasn't a big sushi eater anyway which she had tried to tell him along the way but Erwin would hear none of it.

_Stubborn bastard…_

The two settled at a table by a window, Anya having nothing but a simple dinner salad while Erwin settled on sushi with names she'd never heard of before- everything being placed on his tab.

"So are you glad to be done with your draft?" Erwin asked. A stupid question when he already knew the answer damn well.

"I am, my mind is beyond shot. I am going to sleep in for the next couple of weeks just for the hell of it." She answered him nonetheless.

Erwin nodded in agreement as he took a long sip of his beer.

She supposed things could be just as stressful on his end as well. He did have to make sure everyone did as they were supposed to and edit all the work before sending it to be published.

"So, what's in store for you next?" Erwin asked, making light conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"The esteemed relationship advice giver, giving requested advice, yet she has no significant other. Seems a bit odd, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh… that… well, I enjoy being single and not tied down. Men are just too much of a hassle, and little bitches that can't take real pain and rejection. They try their hardest to get a girl.. and in the end all we do is get hurt. Therefore I keep men away from me on _that_ level, I'm just fine with Kevin." Anya replied.

"Well _maybe_ there's a man out there who will work hard to get you, and will work even _harder_ to keep you if you just gave him a chance." Suggested Erwin, the rim of his beer bottle against his bottom lip.

There was something odd brewing among the blue in his eyes, something she didn't quite want to understand.

"I can do without, believe me." Anya replied.

There was no way she wanted to relive the hell she fought so desperately to escape. Nothing and no one would ever make her feel that weak, that vulnerable again.

The rest of the evening carried on like such, Erwin making small talk and Anya having no choice but to talk back to him in fear of things getting even more awkward. This was the most that she'd ever spoken to the man. And besides his rather interesting lifestyle, he wasn't all that bad. In fact he was very _intelligent_. He knew what subjects to stay away from, and he was very well versed in reading people. He realized small things about Anya without her telling him over the years just by paying close attention.

But that was all she was going to give him credit for since she still had no idea why they were having dinner alone and not with everyone else.

* * *

Anya woke the next day settled back in the normality that was her life and Kevin resting on her stomach. She reached for her phone to see what time it was, groaning when she saw that it was well on into the afternoon and she had multiple unanswered phone calls. Most of them from Eren (and most likely Armin and Mikasa too), Blaine, and her dad, but she also had a couple from Erwin. He never called her unless it was something work related he was telling her at the last minute or had forgotten to tell her at the office. So she couldn't imagine what he would want at eight-something in the morning.

With a sigh she fell back into the pillows. After laying in bed for a little while longer, she eventually got up to shower. Afterwards, throwing on clothes she wouldn't be caught dead in outside her house, letting her hair hang damp down her back. This was her life now. Avoiding getting too close to anyone, living day by day just to get by.

This was her normal.

She prepared herself a simple breakfast, eating alone with nothing but the soft chatter from the downstairs television and her own thoughts as company, and going through the voice messages that had been left from that morning. As she predicted, Eren and the others had made plans for that evening that she had been invited to. Her brother and dad were just calling to see if she was alright considering it had been a few days since her last phone call.

And then there was Erwin, suggesting that they had dinner again soon.

No sir.

Anya was going to decline.

Her brows furrowed at the thought, her fork resting against the plate of untouched food. Why now? Why the interest in her all of a sudden? Didn't he know she loved being alone?

_Of course he did._

Didn't he know she preferred to keep her distance?

_Of course he did._

Then why? Why was he suddenly becoming so…

_So…_

_So… _

_Nice?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please Review. Feedback would be much helpful.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters related to Attack On Titan.

* * *

Breakfast At Tiffany's

Chapter 3

In the days following her alone time with Erwin, Anya tried her hardest to get back in the solitary routine of her life. But even that proved to be difficult those days. In a town where everyone seemed to know everyone's business, it was hard to avoid her boss. They weren't schedule to return to work for some time, and Anya decided that she wanted to spend her time away from her desk as productively as she could. And her goal was to start with things around her house. During publishing season, she neglected everything but her own personal health, meaning her home had accumulated things from so long ago they could very well throw themselves away.

Or at least it was until she realized Erwin frequented one of her favorite home décor stores.

And the local supermarket (not the one closest to his own home but instead the one close to hers).

The coffee shop…

The bookstore…

Erwin Smith seemed to be everywhere she turned.

And it pissed Anya off to no end.

After having dinner with the man, Anya had made it a number one task to avoid him with any means necessary. But Erwin was a persistent bastard and avoiding him proved difficult. It wasn't until she found herself out having brunch with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa that she had to confront the man. Erwin appeared to be a lot less strict considering they weren't at work, and his idea of laid back was more than enough for him to get along with her friends.

That's exactly what they were, _her_ friends.

Now _how_ he managed to infiltrate her circle of friends was beyond her, but if it didn't bother them then she supposed it didn't bother her as well. Though that didn't mean she had to _like_ it.

"Oh lighten up, Anya." Armin said with a chuckle as he picked at what was left of his food.

The woman simply rolled her eyes. While everyone else busied themselves with sharing light conversation on what they'd been occupying themselves with, there was Anya… sitting in her awkward silence. Her legs were crossed, her phone in hand, her plate long since empty. She ran out of things to say a while ago. The dating scene wasn't her cup of tea, and since they were off work that's all her friends seemed to be doing- going on casual dates and bragging about _who_ they slept with or _wanted_ to sleep with.

"So Anya," Eren chirped suddenly. "I heard from Thomas that you and Erwin here went on a date. A date you told us nothing about, and here I thought we were friends." He gave a look of mock hurt.

"When will you be going on another date?" Questioned Armin. He was far more eager than he should've been, like always. The much smaller man knew everything about everyone, hence why the gossip column had his name on it.

"Yes Anya, when will we be having another?" There was a slight teasing in Erwin's tone as he finished the last of his cup's contents before returning it to its coaster with a light tap.

"It _wasn't_ a date," Anya clarified. "And I don't plan on doing anything of the sort again."

"I just don't see why you won't' give the man a chance. He makes you head of one of his most popular columns, the least you could do is let him take you out."

"Yeah, we've been friends for a while now and we've never seen you with anyone. You're going to end up old and alone with that kinda attitude."

Of course they meant no harm, they were her friends after all and had her best interest at heart. But that didn't mean Anya didn't feel the sting of their words, or the truth behind them.

"I would rather take old and alone than beaten and bruised any day." Anya said. This caught their attention, needless to say. "Since you guys are just _so_ interested in my love life, let me tell you all _why_ I would rather be left the hell alone." Her hands went to untie the neat scarf around her neck, revealing to them a long pale scar that covered the length of the olive flesh. "The last guy was violent. Showed his love by hospital visits, so many bruises I lost count, and a broken arm with a tire iron. He would've killed me had he not have missed my carotid artery by an inch. So yes, trust me when I say I am perfectly fine on my own."

"Anya… we didn't know." Said Eren.

"No, you didn't… but now you do."

The atmosphere at the small table shifted, and Anya took that as her cue to leave. She mumbled her less than enthusiastic goodbyes and got to her feet, half expecting to leave the small bistro alone.

"Anya?" Erwin called as he followed out behind her.

"What do you want now?" Anya asked.

"I want to apologize for putting you on the spot like that; I meant nothing more but conversation." Said Erwin. "I had no idea you went through something so traumatic."

"Well I don't need your sympathy or your pity." Anya said. "What I need you to do is your job as my boss and that's it."

XXXX

His large hand pushed yet another empty bottle away, rubbing his brow in frustration. There was a lot Erwin could take, there was a lot he could endure, but this was proving to be far more difficult than he expected it to be. Being the man that he was, he had very little difficulty accruing a woman… or a partner in general. Handsome, well respected, and wealthy- who didn't want to be in his bed? Even if it was for only one night. But as he ordered yet another beer, an attempt to brighten his more than sour mood, the food at his side no longer a pleasing thought, bits and pieces of earlier that day came flooding back to him.

Erwin knew Anya didn't like him, but she didn't quite hate him either. She had more of a tolerance towards him, and that was better than nothing considering how she treated those she didn't care for. He didn't know what it was about the woman that made her so interesting. And it had been long while since he found someone interesting enough to catch even his attention. Her personality wasn't much to brag about, which he now had an explination for. And he wasn't one of those shallow guys that went solely on looks alone, not that Anya wasn't attractive enough. There was just something about her that surpassed what he saw, and the more he tried to figure it out? The more it eluded him. The more frustrated he became, the drunker he got.

"Mr. Smith?" Christa questioned. The small, petite blonde was the only person in town he trusted enough to serve his drinks, making him a regular at her bar. "How are you going to get home if you keep drinking like that?"

Erwin downed the last of his bottles contents before lifting his eyes to her. Her lithe arms rested crossed at her chest, her weight shifted to one leg as she waited for him to answer. It wasn't often that he got into emotional funks, and every time he did it left the blonde woman worried.

"Dear Christa," Erwin said as he got to his seat. "I have no plans of going home."

Christa watched as the man slipped into his blazer, stepping out into the cool night air of the small, bustling town.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters related to Attack On Titan.

* * *

Breakfast At Tiffany's

Chapter 4

Anya, ice cream in hand and Kevin at her ankles, turned off all the downstairs lights in the downstairs area of her home before retiring to her bedroom on the second floor. After a rather awkward brunch earlier that day, she returned home to busy herself with the housework she had insisted on putting off. With everything now clean and all the laundry done, Anya felt she could finally relax and rest easy.

But this was among the many thoughts she humored herself with.

Anya had made it half way up the staircase before an abrupt knock came to her front door. Having half a mind to ignore it, it had to be no one in their right mind at such an hour anyway. But the loud thuds sounded through her home with little sign of stopping. With a sigh she descended the stairs once more, turning one of the lamps before going to see who it was knocking on her door like a mad man. Weither or not she was hallucinating, or just flat out exhausted and her mind had resulted to playing tricks on her, but she found a rather intoxicated Erwin Smith on her doorstep.

"Erwin?" She questioned, cautiously opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

No, a better question would've been how did he find her home.

"I… needed to talk to you." He said, his speech lucid. The man knew how to hold his liquor, much to her surprise.

"And this couldn't wait for the sun to come up? Or when you were sober?"

"I'm just fine, I assure you." He said. Erwin granted himself access into the woman's home despite her protests.

"Sure, come right the hell on in." Anya said, shutting the door behind him.

She arched a brow as she watched the man make himself at home, collapsing onto her couch and moving the decorative pillows aside before stretching out.

"Wasn't there something you had to tell me?" She asked, urging him to get to the point. As if she didn't get enough of him during the day.

But all was in vain.

Erwin had collapsed, falling into a drunken slumber shortly after. Anya rolled her eyes, murmuring curses, as she went about removing his shoes and jacket. His breath smelt heavily of beer, which she expected as much. It was a miracle he didn't hurt himself or someone else on his commute to her house. She fetched him a spare blanket before retreating to her bedroom for some much needed sleep.

Anya awoke the next day far later than usual, the events of the previous day nothing more but a distant memory. She rolled out of bed, Kevin rolling behind her, as she made her way downstairs to put on a pot of coffee.

Coffee, shower, breakfast-

"Good morning."

Erwin?

Her brows knitted together as she stared back at the man not sitting upright on her sofa. For once his hair was unkempt, his clothes disheveled from a long night's sleep on her couch.

"So that wasn't a nightmare…" She grumbled, more or less to herself as she continued her march towards to the kitchen. "I'm putting on some coffee, it'll be ready soon." She called.

She supposed she had to be a good host for the time being. Her grandmother would roll over in her grave if she didn't show some form of hospitality.

"Thanks." Erwin answered from the kitchen doorway.

"Don't mention it… ever." Anya said, glaring at him from over her shoulder. "Care to explain why you showed up at my house unannounced at a horrible hour of the night and drunk off your ass? You could've hurt yourself or someone else driving around like that."

Erwin seemed a bit bashful as he gave the back of his head a nonchalant scratch. "I am really sorry," He said.

"Uh huh," Nodded the woman. "Follow me, let's get you cleaned up boss man. Wouldn't want your fancy clothes to get messed up." She signaled for him to follow once she was done putting the coffee on, leading the way to one of the many shut downstairs doors. "My brother Blaine looks around your size, I'm sure he has something in here you can wear… at least until you go home."

Erwin watched as Anya dug one of the many dresser drawers in her brother's room, fishing out a worn pair of jeans and a simple black shirt.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you're used to, but it's all Blaine has." Said Anya as she passed the clothing to him.

"No, it's fine… thank you." He said, taking them with gratitude.

"Well there's a shower down here you can use, and afterwards I'll make breakfast."

"Or I can make it, it's the least I can do for your hospitality."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near my kitchen. Just go shower please." Anya said, pointing him into the direction of her spare bathroom.

With a sigh Anya herself went to shower, which was more or less her reflecting on her life and the sudden turns it was taking without her control. And when she returned from her own shower, she found that Erwin had finished before her and was ransacking through her refrigerator and cabinets.

"I thought I said not to go near my kitchen." Anya snapped, her brow giving an annoyed twitch.

A twitch Erwin found highly adorable… though he didn't voice this.

The man simply paused for a second to give her an unreadable expression, an unopened package of bacon in his hands, before going back to looking through her fridge. Erwin was able to find everything he needed, speaking of ingredients, before setting out on a search for Anya's cookware. Anya's brand new Martha Stewart pots and pans…

"I hope to god you're going clean all of this up," Anya said as he retrieved about five different pots and pans.

"Of course," Erwin smiled.

"And don't burn up my damn pans," She warned.

"Just who do you think you're dealing with here?" He asked smugly, arching a brow.

Anya just rolled her eyes as she watched him prepare what would be breakfast, attempting to recall the exact moment where she gave the man permission to do anything he was doing.

Stubborn bastard…

"I've been invited to this gala one of the town's magazines is holding on the behalf of the newspaper tomorrow evening, would you care to join me?" Erwin kept his back to her as he spoke, his hands working the various pots.

"…why are you inviting _me_? Why not someone that would actually look _good_ as your date?" Anya asked, making a face. Parties, galas, and public outings such as that had never been her scene. Keeping a low profile was a must, hence why she kept her name and picture out of the newspaper as much as possible.

"I am, that's why I'm asking you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters related to Attack On Titan.

* * *

Breakfast At Tiffany's

Chapter 5

The magazine's gala was being held in downtown Rivenside at some hotel Anya had never heard of before (She grew up in Rivenside, spent her entire life there, and barely knew her way up and down the poorly made streets), so Erwin, who of course knew where everything is, was her ride for the evening. How she got swindled into attending with Erwin, she still didn't know, but there she was. Dressed in a elegant chiffon watermelon red one shoulder dress, she allowed herself to be led along quietly in fear of the work load Erwin would give her once they returned to work if she acted out. She forced a smile as they entered the grand room filled with various employees, ceos', chairmen, and other title men that held superior and were respected right off the back.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Erwin teased quietly.

"If you don't step off and eat shit," Anya hissed in return.

Erwin chuckled, "Fair enough, try not to wonder off alright? I'll go and get us something to drink."

Having no other choice but to stay put, Anya watched as her boss disappeared into the sea of suits.

"Anya? Anya is that you?"

The woman turned to fine Reiner Braun, head of _Titan_ magazine, making his way towards her. The two went to high school together, and shared a rather suggestive history together. Though they hadn't seen each other in years, time had been exceptionally kind to him. He still held all his youthful qualities, all his blonde tresses were still cropped short, his honey eyes were still as caring as she remembered them.

"Hello Reiner," Anya said in return. Even to that day he could still make her heart skip a beat with only a glance. "It's been forever," Anya smiled, her eyes sparkling as she couldn't seem to fathom how handsome he'd gotten during their time apart.

"What are you doing here?" Reiner asked, knowing he was happy to see her whatever the reason was. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, I could've sworn you left Rivenside." Large, brawny arms scooped up the much smaller body in a warm, welcoming hug; ever the affectionate type.

"I did leave… came back a few years ago," Explained Anya vaguely. "I have an advice column in the _Your Daily Treat_, so it only seemed fair to tag along."

Well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Missed Rivenside that much, huh?" He teased. Reiner could almost vividly remember how much the woman had so desperately tried to leave their small, backwater town to see what all the world had to offer.

Little did he know that Anya had in fact seen the world, the darkness and harm it could bring a person, and how it nearly killed her.

"Oh you know, called myself taking the world by storm when really the world took me. But anyways, what about you? I had no idea you were the head of _Titan_ magazine!"

Reiner gave the woman his signature smirk, "Well after you left I needed to do _something_ with my extra time."

"Well excuse me for being a distraction."

"Best damn distraction I ever had." Reiner chuckled, half heartedly, with a wink.

Anya felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she glanced away from him.

"Ah, Mr. Braun, I see you've meet one of my esteemed columnist." Erwin said as he rejoined Anya, handing her a glass of champagne.

"Mr. Smith," Reiner said. "If I had any idea that Anya worked for you, I would've put an ad for my magazine in your paper ages ago! Though I am a bit surprised to see you two here together, did you bribe her with a steak or shopping?"

Anya gave her eyes a roll, "Oh whatever, only you resulted to bribing me."

"But some of those bribes were well worth it." Reiner flashed her a charming smile that left her weak in the knees.

Erwin's eyes shifted between the two bodies and wondered just how well they knew each other. Then again it really shouldn't bother him who Anya kept company with, she was a grown woman after all. So… why did it bother him so much? Why did he have the strongest of urges to just pull her away and have her all to himself?

"Um, Reiner and I went to high school and college together before I moved away." Anya said, taking quick sips from her champagne glass.

While the two men, whom both towered over her, occupied themselves with small talk, Anya focused on the task at hand- drink as much as she can to be able to deal with the countless embarrassing stories Reiner was bound to bring up because… well… he had a thing for seeing her upset.

"I'll take this, don't need you getting drunk and taking off that lovely dress you have on." Reiner stated as he took her glass and replaced it with a much smaller glass, filled halfway with punch.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Asked Anya.

"Fruit punch, obviously. And look, I even got you a bendy straw. Seeing as though you _can't _handle _adult_ drinks." Reiner teased. "Once, while we were back in college, Anya got so drunk she striped off all her clothes and insisted on walking around in public like that. Got sick because she drunk so much on an empty stomach, and the only thing we could find her until we got back to her dorm was a pair of children's pajamas that had to be ten sizes too small."

Erwin stifled back a laugh as Anya turned completely around to face the other man.

"I'll have you know, _sir_, that I _can_ handle my drinks perfectly fine! I don't need you breathing down my neck here like I'm still some kid. Now give me my drink you asshole." Anya snapped, snatching her half empty wine glass back before storming off.

Anya pushed through the crowd of lingering bodies until she finally reached the nearest exit. She let out a sigh before downing the last of her drink with one big swig. She gave another sigh before letting her head rest against the wall. She had been expecting a story, but not _that _one. And in front of Erwin too? She groaned aloud at the thought. She just wanted to die, just crawl into a dark hole and die.

"So, you're the kind of drunk that takes off their clothes? Interesting."

"Are you here to make me feel better or worse? I can't really tell."

"I'm sorry," Erwin chuckled, kneeling beside her. "Well at least you're not one that wants to drink around the world in eighty days, feeling invincible, just to end up at someone's house. Besides, it was cuter to me than funny if that counts for anything."

Anya rolled her eyes, "Go away Erwin." She grumbled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _avoiding_ me." Erwin said, almost teasingly.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." Anya scoffed.

Erwin leaned closer, closing some of the space between them as he whispered, "I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you that you look beautiful."

Anya's heart leapt to her throat, her face burning hot, his blue eyes shimmering under the hotel lights.

Anya looked away, "Why won't you just leave me alone so I can die of embarrassment in peace?" She asked, wanting desperately to kick him in the face.

"Because you and I _both_ know you _don't_ want me to leave you alone…" Erwin replied, matter-of-factly, their lips too close but not yet touching.

This was the closest she'd ever allowed the man to be and knowing he very well might not have a chance like that again, Erwin stole from Anya the most sweetest kiss. A kiss that left her feeling weak in the knees, feeling like she was so high no one could tell her a thing, a kiss that rendered the woman speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters related to Attack On Titan.

* * *

Breakfast At Tiffany's

Chapter 6

Erwin snaked an arm under Anya's body, lifting her up into his arms with little effort at all as he carried her through the lobby bridal style. Anya, still flushed and dazed from their kiss didn't protest. The whole car ride home Anya was silent, her nails tapping her leg the only thing keeping her sane. Despite the awkwardness lingering in the air around them, mainly radiating from Anya herself, she was warm. In fact, she was immensely warm as she snuggled down in the passenger seat, her eyelids riding low and just getting heavier as she listened to the emptiness around her.

"Well… what do you want to do now?" Erwin suddenly asked, his even tone filling the void.

The woman simply shrugged, content with just the security of being with the man. Anya hadn't felt so at ease in a man's presence in so long it left her terrified, though she was sure Erwin meant her no harm.

"Well, since we left the gala early how about we head back to my place? I can cook us something small to eat or order some take out, or we can pick something up along the way. And I have this movie I rented I've been meaning to watch, we could watch it together." When Anya didn't say anything right away he quickly continued. "O-or we can do something else…"

"No, we can do that." The woman replied eventually, sparing him a small, amused grin.

Erwin gave an inward smile as he hopped onto the only freeway in town, making his way home.

Having decided to pick something up along the way, Erwin filled the rest of the ride to his abode with small talk. Most of which centered around some of the people Anya had met at the gala, whom aside from Reiner, were major sponsors of the popular magazine and had been since before he took it over, after his father's passing.

Anya could barely contain her awe as they pulled up into the long, curving driveway that led up to Erwin's home. She knew the man lived well and had an expensive taste, but that hadn't been what she was expecting. The large home was a breath taking sight, so she could only imagine what it looked like during the day.

It was one of those homes college students went to school for years to be able to live in. A home she once saw herself living in before life itself nearly killed her bringing her back to reality. And the inside was just was exquisite.

"Sorry if it's a bit flashy." Erwin said as he pushed the front door open, signaling for her to enter first.

"It's beautiful," Anya gaped, much to her own dismay.

Erwin chuckled lightly at her reaction, locking up behind them. "Would you like something to change into?" He offered, preoccupied with removing his jacket.

"Do you have anything?" Anya countered with a grin.

"I should somewhere around here…" Erwin murmured, more or less to himself, as he walked away for a moment. And when the man returned, some time afterwards, he had too changed into something comfortable. "My sister is a bit taller than you so the pants might be a bit large, though I am sure the shirt is around the same size."

Anya took the clothes offered to her, "You have a sister?" She asked.

"Yes, Hanji. She's an odd one, always traveling the world and getting into trouble. She's a field scientist so she's rarely home. And when she is in town," Erwin chuckled. "She comes here and tears my house apart."

Erwin pointed to a picture of his sibling on one of the end tables that decorated the living room. She stood tall, like her brother, though she looked nothing like Erwin. The woman had dark chestnut hair and chocolate eyes behind thin rimmed glasses. In that particular photo she was beside her brother, whom stood beside an unidentified male whose name and association Erwin didn't reveal.

"She's pretty," Anya nodded.

And she was.

"Just don't let her hear you say that," Erwin chuckled. "Once she hears that, she goes on this rant about genetics and all this other psycho babble and then she never shuts up."

"You two sound really close."

"We are, are you close with your brother?"

"I am," Anya nodded. "Our mom skipped out when we were kids and with our dad working all the time he looked up to me. When I left town I had to beg him not to come with me. And my sister...well..."

"You have a sister?" This he didn't know.

"I do... she's not really that close with us, if you know what I mean. Our mom had her from a previous marriage, so when she left she took Emma with her. She of course keeps in touch with Blaine, daddy, and I, but we don't really see her unless its a holiday." Anya explained.

"How did you tell Your dad and brother about your ex?" Erwin dared to ask.

Anya shrugged quietly for a moment. "Him and my dad don't know… I lied and told them I was in a car accident."

"But why?"

"Because my dad can lose his license to be a lawyer and I don't want to have to bail my brother out of jail. He can't become a doctor if he has a record."

"Ah." Erwin nodded. "Well, go ahead and change. I'll get the movie started."

…

Soft.

Extra soft.

Warm.

A bed?

Yes. That had to be a bed. But the last thing she remembered was being on Erwin's couch, trying to get through the god awful movie he had rented and him hogging all the popcorn. Anya didn't remember falling asleep, and she sure as hell didn't remember getting into his bed. She was afraid to open her eyes, who knew what she would find on the other side of her lids. But Anya did it anyway.

Darkness.

Just darkness and the constant ticking of a clock on one of the walls greeted her. Anya was compelled to sit up, feeling around and finding nothing besides pillows varying in size. But as she ventured to the other side of the large bed, she found there was _something_ (Which she figured was Erwin) large sleeping right next to her. Anya climbed from the bed, feeling her way around the dark room for some sort of light source. And what did that get her? A head full of wall and a face full of floor.

"God.. _what_ are you _doing_? Trying to kill yourself?"

A light came on and once she looked up from the hardwood floor, saw Erwin.

_'Someone just fucking shoot me!' _

"I was just… what the hell am I doing in here?!" Anya asked jumping to her feet.

Anya noticed Erwin slept fully clothed, in something far less extravagant than what she normally saw him in- much to her surprise. His face contorted in annoyance from being woken before the sun was up, his normally neat hair askew from sleep.

"_This is hell_… I've _died_ and now I'm in _hell_. That has to be the only reason for me to actually be here!" Anya said, apparently loud enough for him to hear.

"_Or_ you could've fallen _asleep_ on my couch and I didn't want your drool all over my furniture so I brought you to my room for a decent night's rest." The man clarified. Erwin noticed the obvious distress the whole situation caused the woman suddenly and sighed. "Look, nothing happened alright? We were sleeping, nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry if I made things uncomfortable for you."

"No… no… you're fine… I'm the one that should be sorry." Her hands continued to tremble.

Anxiety and paranoia was going to be the death of her.

Erwin noticed the pale scar along her neckline, and one mimicking it (though much smaller) snaking down her inner thigh. "Jesus… what did he do to you?"

Having not heard what the man said, and for the better, Anya apologized once more before slowly made her way back to the bed. Not wanting to cause anymore problems for the man, she climbed back into bed next to him. Anya sighed as she tried to clear her thoughts, Erwin's light snoring mixing with the ticking clock on the wall. Both sounds filling the room and bouncing off the walls. Eventually Anya drifted back to sleep, her mind blank and thought free.

When Anya came to the next day she woke up to a large bed and an empty room alone. She had to blink her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't still dreaming, Erwin had actually left her alone… in his bed room. It wasn't as bad as she thought, oh quite the contrary. She slid from under his Egyptian cotton sheets, stretched, and trotted into his master bathroom to pee. She looked around, not the least bit surprised to find even the personal contents was organized.

The man loved order.

"Oh, I see you're awake." Blythe said as he greeted Anya as she left the bathroom.

"Yeah… good morning." Anya replied, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Hope you didn't mind that I left while you were sleeping." Erwin said as he held up coffee and donuts. "I didn't really have anything to cook for breakfast that would be enough for the both of us, I normally eat alone. I brought enough just in case you wanted some too."

"You didn't have to do this… how much do I owe you?" She asked.

"Nothing at all," Replied Erwin, flashing her a smile that was just as beautiful as the rest of him. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed you to pay me back for everything?"

"Boyfriend? Whose?" Anya asked, brows furrowing.

"Yours." Erwin chuckled.

"W-what? Since w-when?" The woman stammered. Anya wasn't sure if she was ready to go down that road again.

"Since last night." He said, almost teasingly. Erwin pinned his lips against hers without warning, his large hands resting at the small of her back.

"You're a horrible person," Anya grumbled as she pulled away, turning to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Replied Erwin with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No, Levi isn't the abusive ex. He'll be showing up soon with an important role all his own. Thank you all for the support!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters related to Attack On Titan.

* * *

Breakfast At Tiffany's

Chapter 7

"Anya! Don't keep me waiting! Come inside!"

Erwin suddenly screamed from the doorway, startling the living hell out of her. Unfortunately, like always, that smile was warm and inviting… and she could smell the dishes he was making all the way from where she stood and Anya was never one to turn down a _free_ meal. Erwin had offered to cook the both of them dinner that evening, at his place, to celebrate the start of their relationship.

Meaning instead of getting back into her car and hightailing it the fuck out of there, like she so desperately wanted to, Anya stayed... much to her own dismay.

"Can you cut out all that damn yelling? The whole fucking town can hear you." Anya hissed, stomping her way up to the front door.

"I'm sorry," Erwin chuckled warmly, stepping aside so she could enter. "Welcome back."

"Yeah, yeah..." Anya blushed.

"Is that not how a man should welcome his lover home? After a hard day of… of... what was it you were doing?"

"Buying books with my dad."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yep."

"Oh…" Erwin's head tilted to the side as he pondered the thought. "Well after a long day of buying books with your dad, is this not the welcome you are worthy of?" Erwin asked as he walked back into the kitchen to check on the food.

Anya reluctantly followed behind him. She didn't know if it was rhetorical question or not, so decided it was best if she didn't answer.

Erwin turned his attention back to the stove, back to the many pots he was tending to. His body made the kitchen and everything in it look extremely small. The man was tall, far taller than anyone she had ever seen before, and he was very handsome.. probably the most handsome man she has ever laid her eyes on. Erwin had a certain contagious charm about him that none other could mimic. With his broad shoulders and muscular build, he drew attention to himself without even trying. Not that he truly noticed. From what Anya had observed while they were at work, the advances made to him by other parties he mostly ignored. He was the type of guy to chase and not be chased, it was no fun if he was the one doing the running. With his neater than neat blonde tresses, crystal blue eyes, and a personality that left much to be desired, he had to be the finest piece of work that strolled into Anya's life on his own behalf.

Anya watched the man cook, his strong back to her, his lips moving as he went on and on about something she paid little to no attention to. She just wanted to know why, why was he even bothering with her? Of all the available women in Rivenside, he picked the one that was emotionally and physically scarred. The one with serious trust issues, anxiety, and paranoia. But Erwin apparently saw something more to Anya that everyone else, including herself, couldn't really see.

"Anya?"

"Anya?"

She blinked at the sound of her name, she had been staring.

"Is everything alright?" His brows furrowed in concern.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine." Anya waved her hand to dismiss the question. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying I love to read in my spare time as well, romance novels are my favorite… as cliché as they might be I enjoy anticipating the happy ending."

"Oh, romance novels aren't my thing. I'm more into mysteries and history books." Anya shrugged. "Anyway, I'll be right back." She said leaving him to his cooking. She could trust him enough to not burn down the house; he at least looked like he knew what he was doing in the kitchen. And from past meals she knew this to be a proven fact. She trotted up the stairs and followed the short hallway before coming to an abrupt stop, facing a slightly pink door with hand painted flowers on it.

Anya hadn't been to Erwin's home too many times, but thus far when she had been over he had shuffled her about from place to place. Never had she had the chance to actually look around until then, while the man was off preparing their dinner.

She pushed the door open, listening to it creak, as she stepped inside and flipped the light switch. Walls the same shade of the door, with the same flowers, greeted her. The white princess bed was made up neatly with bedding in the same shade. All along the walls were teddy bears, porcelain dolls, and various other children toys. It was a child's room, and more specifically a little girl's room.

"Anya?" The sound of her name made her jump as she spun around to see Erwin standing in at the top of the staircase, without the apron he had been wearing just moments prior. "What are you doing?"

"I was just… nothing, I got sidetracked on my way to change. Is dinner ready?"

Erwin nodded with a soft smile, signaling for her to follow him back downstairs. The two shared a rather quiet dinner, neither one of them mentioning the child's room and her finding it. Needless to say it had put more of a damper on the woman's mood than she anticipated. Erwin sensed this and honestly didn't know what to do to fix it. So he too ate quietly, stealing glances of Anya when he was sure she wasn't looking. What exactly was the man hiding and why did he feel like he couldn't share it with her? Anya had shared with him her horrendous past relationship and how the man had almost taken her life, the various beatings, and the lies she told to save his ass. So why?

"Anya? Are you alright?"

She blinked, "Yes… I'm fine."


End file.
